grand_campaignfandomcom-20200213-history
House Valgaris
The History of the Most Illustrious Great House Valgaris The Valgaris Family * The Head of the Household: '''Matagon Valgaris * Heir to the Household: Cerys Lucius Valgaris The Main Family {1Matagon Xavier Valgaris1 :M:} (Born:363) | /Married\ {Elisé Valgaris neé Aureli} (Born:369) | /Grandson\ {Roland Metagon Valgaris} (Born:430) | {2Nora Ishna Valgaris 2 :F:} (Born:433) | ~ {1Valarion Mortigar Valgaris1 :M:} (Born:384) | /Married\ {Maria Valgaris neé Heath} (Born:382) | {2Cerys Lucius Valgaris1 :M:} (Born:386) | {3Integra Dratheon neé Valgaris1 :F:} (Born:392) | /Married\ {Henry Ergon} (Born:383) | {4Elisé Henrietta Weblyshire-Kithrayen neé Valgaris1 :F:} (Born:394) | /Married\ {Vigar Weblyshire-Kithrayen} (Born:377) | House Valgaris Cadet Families House Laennaris of Victoria's City House Artheon of Chrest House Valgarix of Nature's Landing House Valgaris-Cres of Cresvalen House Valgaris-Runa of Runewater House Valgarix-Norwan of Northland House Valgaris-Valgan of Synnariana House Valgaris-Valgarix of Synnariana . House Valgaris Worthies {Fallias Valgaris :M:} (Born: 258BL) | (Died: 176BL) {Rodronigar Rexallian Valgaris :M:} (Born: 126BL) | (Died: 31BL) {Rosadon Xaxien Valgaris :M:} (Born: 120BL) | (Died: 75BL) {Redrellian Nestredor Valgaris :M:} (Born: 201AL) | (Died: 261AL) {Matagorex Valgarix Valgaris :M:} (Born: 395AL) | (Died: 442AL) {Raellana Nexis Valgan Nestredorane Valgaris :F:} (Born: 431AL) | (Died: 501AL) {Matagon Xavier Valgaris :M:} (Born: 563) | {Cerys Lucius Valgaris :M:} (Born: 586) | Current Initiatives Head of the Tabrannin Factionals: * Their pursuits of Realm expansion by War * Military Reformation and expansion * The Furtherment of the Noble class through 'Natural Providence' * Military Distinctionism through the expression of 'The Worth of Man' * Military Elitism * The Increase of Military Autonomy in military affairs for 'Enhanced National Defense' * The Furtherment of the King as the Defender of Noble Rights by 'The Rights of Nature' by the truest expressionism of 'Natural Providence'''' * Stricter policy against Economic Monopolism. Family In Exile After their apparent, yet unlawful Banishment, House Valgaris pursues some of the highest measures of political pursuit to ensure their eventual return. Many of the Cadet Houses of the region, in various states of concern over the threat to the Regional Integrity, prepare for the worst. The main goals being the establishment of Watch Towers, Information Networks, and City-Town fortifications. Beyond the intent to restore Valgaris pride to the region, each Cadet seeks their own survival at equal priority. The Tabrannin Guard The Tabrannin Guard were founded in 619AL by the- then- Lord High General Matagon Valgaris, the- at the time- head of House Valgaris. The Guard represented Lord Matagon's vision for a reformed military doctrine and way of warfare after the disaster of the Visrelundian Conflict. The concept of reforming officer staff by merit, and establishing guidelines of drill several times more severe, and mounting infantry upon mounts for maneuverability, were all outrageous military reforms at the time. Thus, Lord Matagon opted to establish a private unit in which to demonstrate the effective nature of such a military structure. Or, at the very least, find ways to improve the Laridian Military. The Synnarin Confederatory The Synnarin Confederatory was founded in 619AL in joint efforts of House Valgaris, her Cadet houses, and key influential merchants of the Synnarin region. The purpose of the Confederatory was threefold, the first being the establishment of a unified and centralized economical basis for the Synnarin territory in which the economy could be jointly maintained and improved. The second would fall under the fact that 5 out of the 6 seats of the Confederatory were owned by the various houses of Valgaris, with the chief seat with two votes falling to the main house, and one seat allowing mercantile houses the ability to speak before House Valgaris. The Third and final pertained to the defense of the Synnarin economy from outside influence. As the region was a burgeoning economical bloc, it was highly susceptible to outside influence and infiltration. Seeing the risk, Lord Matagon gathered the various members of the Valgaris Cadet Houses, and placed his son Cerys Valgaris in the chief seat. The Synnarin Confederatory remained a key Valgaris influence over the region even after the Carlisle Plot of 620AL that saw much of the Main Branch of House Valgaris Banished from Laridia. Category:Great Houses Category:House Valgaris